The Struggles Of Reddie
by Fack is Real
Summary: Eddie is being bullied but he can't tell anyone, especially not Richie, being a very overprotective boyfriend, he doesn't want people to think he's weak.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie ran from school, he had stayed an hour later, normal kids usually run from school the moment the bell rings on a Friday. Eddie didn't want to run into Henry Bowers and his gang. They hadn't bullied him all week long (a new record) and it made Eddie  
/suspicious. He wanted to walk home with Richie, his kinda boyfriend. The Losers knew about their secret relationship. But no one else knew, nor would they. _Maybe if I go through the back way of school they won't see me, if they're still here._ Why  
/would they be here anyway, Eddie was sure they'd probably want to leave as soon as they could on a Friday. As he happily opened the back doors he gasped, seeing Henry and his whole gang standing there. "Escuse me." Eddie said looking at his feet.  
"Oh

no Eds, you don't get to leave." Henry said shoving him against the wall of the school. "Please Henry!" Eddie begged. Patrick came up and punched him hard in the nose. "Stop!" Eddie screamed. Henry smiled. "Let's go Eds!" Henry said, he shoved Eddie  
to

the floor and stomped as hard as he could on his throat. Eddie tried to scream but nothing came out. Taking his arm he dragged Eddie all the way down to the boys locker room. All the way the rest of Henry's minions kicking him and spitting on him.  
Henry

picked the light Eddie up and violently thrusted him against the lockers. "Look at the little fuck up, trying to get away." Vic sneared. Eddie got on his knees and tried to get up. Belch came up and hit Eddie, "You better obey us fagot." _Fagot?_ Maybe  
/it was just an insult because there's no way they could know right? "Let me show you something Eds." Henry said, grabbing his backpack and taking out a picture. "Look at this, two little fagots making out in the woods." Henry said. _Shit, shit this can not be happening!_ Eddie  
/thought. "This is how it's gonna work," Henry grinned "Tonight at the carnival you're gonna take your fucked up friends and in front of the whole school you're gonna explain in detail of how it looks and feels when you and Richie fuck." Eddie just  
starred

at Henry. "Or," Belch said bending down to Eddie, "This is what happens." Henry took his pocket knife out and cut into poor Eddie's wrist. Eddie screamed. "Henry please don't!" Henry picked Eddie up by the shirt coller, "In my opinion all fagots like  
/you should have their tounges removed." Eddie shook his head, tears running down his face."

"Now tell us what you're gonna say tonight." Vic said, he ripped Eddie's fancy watch off, the one that told him when to take his pills, also grabbing his fanny pack, shoving both in a locker. "Did you not hear him Eds, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA SAY" Eddie  
starred

up into Henry's eyes, "Nothing." He wimpered. Henry slimed at his goons. They ripped off his shirt and pants, his shoes and socks. Eddie screamed. Belch grabbed a sweatie sock, dumped it into a toliet and then shoved it in his mouth. Henry cut up  
/his stomach and upper legs. Vic held the sock in his mouth, ignoring the muffled screams coming out of Eddie's mouth. Belch and Patrick took his clothes and dumped it inside the toilet. Henry got onto the (almost) naked Eddie and screamed in face.  
/"What are you Eds?!" Eddie whimpered, "I'm a fagot." They gathered around him, "How does it feel?" Patrick asked smiling. "Good." Henry picked up his knife, Eddie cringed. "More details Eds! Come one I want the gory details" Eddie gaged "It feels  
/very good, I-I love it, it's why I wake up in the morning, I love it when he p-puts his body in mine." Eddie said cringing. "Was that so hard Eds?" Belch said. "C-can I go home now?" Eddie pleaded, tears running down his bloody face. "Not yet, Henry  
/said. "We still have to teach you what happens when you fuck other boys, Eds." Eddie screamed a loud cry hoping someone would hear, someone would care. "Take care of him, Patrick." Henry said. Everyone knew Patrick could punch the hardest. Vic once  
/again put the sock in Eddie's mouth. Patrick started beating Eddie. Once that was done they forced him into drinking the toilet water. He almost threw up _all the germs._ He fell back onto his back, in pain. They laughed leaving Eddie nude  
/and crying alone in the bathroom. Once the left he tried to figure out the code to the locker where his stuff was hidden. (Continue on Chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Richie glared at his idiotic sister. _Fuck you_ he mouthed at her she rolled her eyes. "Mom!" She yelled, "Tell Richie to stop being an asshole!" His mother came into the room, "Language!" She said sighing. "Richie go outside its beautiful!"  
His mother said. "Mom!" He complained, as his sister mocked him behind his mother. "Mom! Look!" He pointed at his sister. His mom turned around, she looked at her magazine. His mom glared at him and pointed. "Fine!" Richie said unlocking the front  
door and stepped outside. It hadn't been 10 minutes when he heard Henry Bowers voice. _Fuck,_ Richie thought as he ducked behind a tree. "The look on his face!" Vic said laughing. "God that weak little fagot should just go kill himself!" Patrick  
said. Henry looked at Belch, "You locked his pills and shit in a locker right?" _Fuck he's talking about Eddie!_ "Yep he's gonna try to get his stuff out of there for a while." Their voices drifted off into the distance. He bounced up and ran  
back to school. "Eddie!" Richie called running through the hallways. He pushed open the door into the boys locker room, to see Eddie only wearing his underwear, cursing and trying to open a locker. "Eddie." Richie said standing there senseless. He  
had cuts all over his stomach. "Go away!" Eddie's voice said, cracking. "Eddie,I'm not gonna leave you here." Richie said coming up next to him. "T-they know." Eddie said, ashamed. "What the fuck do you mean they know?" Richie said freaking out. "They  
saw us in the woods, kissing." Eddie said looking off to the corner. "Holy shit." Richie said trying to remain calm because Eddie was having a melt down. "T-they made me discribe a-what it felt like to fuck you." Eddie said in a quiet voice. "What,"  
Richie said, pissed, "but we haven't even-" "Well they don't care!" Eddie exclaimed. "They put my clothes in there, what am I supposed to do!" Eddie moaned. Richie looked at Eddie. Obviously that wasn't the only thing they had done to him. "They want  
me to come out at the carnival."

"Well that's not happening."  
"We're 13 they're 16, what are we gonna do?"  
"Excuse me I'm almost 14."  
"Well they're almost 17."  
"Well looked what they've done to you! You aren't just gonna give in!"  
"Richie."  
"This doesn't just effect you Eddie."  
They sat in silence.  
"What are you gonna ask the milth?"  
"I told you not to call my mother that."  
Richie smiled at Eddie. Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm going home, I'll get you clothes and come back cutie." Richie said winking at Eddie. Eddie blushed and looked down. "You're an idiot Richie." He smiled and walked away.


	3. Chapter Three

Eddie layed in his room staring at the ceiling. _No way I'm going to the carnival today_. Eddie thought. He wasn't planning to in the first place, there had never been a carnival that wasn't infested with the flu. He shook his head, he didn't know  
/what to do, or really what Bowers would do, if he didn't go and tell everyone. Eddie had never done anything more than kiss Richie, they were only kids, but Henry either didn't care or didn't believe Eddie. _Why was Henry so mad though_ Eddie  
/thought, of course this was another excuse to bully him (not that he didn't already) but he seemed so mad that Eddie was gay. _Why can't he just leave me alone._ "Eds honey!" His mom said knocking on his door. "Yes mommy!" Eddie said opening  
/the door.

"What happened to half of your pills, I know I refilled them?" _Shit_. "I don't know." Eddie said looking at his feet. He always did that when he was nervous. "Maybe I left the filled one in the kitchen." His mom said leaving the room. The phone  
/started

to ring. Eddie jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing the telephone he ran back to his room.

"Hello?"

"Eddie this is you right?"

"What do you need now Richie?"

"So are you going to the carnival."

Eddie hesitated, "No."

"Good."

"Your not either, right?"

"Of course not, I could get sick."

Eddie cringed at Richie's sarcasm.

"You actually get sick you know!"

"Yeah yeah, see you later cutie."

"Bye."

Eddie blushed.

* * *

Later that night all Eddie had been doing was reading comic books, thinking about the carnival. _Maybe they had been joking._ He thought, no way they could expect him to do that. A knock came from the door. "Eddie honey I don't know what happened  
/to your pills but you'll need to get new ones." Eddie nodded and grabbed his sweater putting it on. "It's chilly don't get a cold." "I won't mommy see you later." He kissed his mom on the cheek, and ran out the door. He ran down to the Drug Store  
/and refilled his pills. As he ran out a car slowed down next to him. "Well, well, well look what we have here." Patrick said poking his head out of the passenger seat. Eddie threw his pills in his fanny pack and ran. He ran into the woods, running,  
/hoping to get away. Being a 13 boy who's 4 foot 10 and weighs 75 pounds really didn't help his case. He tripped on a tree root, his unzipped fanny pack let out pills as they fell across the dirt. _Fuck._ Eddie whispered. As he started picking  
/up the pills someone tapped on his back. He turned around to see Patrick starring down at him he screamed and tried to get away but Patrick stomped on his throat, putting as much pressure as possible. Eddie gagged, struggling for air. "Got the little  
/fagot running through the woods." Henry, Belch, and Vic came running through the woods. "Finally." Vic said. Henry picked Eddie up and held him by his neck. "You didn't come to the carnival, did you?" He asked breathing in Eddie's face. Eddie tried  
/to reply but there wasn't enough air. "ANWSER ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" Henry screamed throwing Eddie down to the ground. Eddie hit his head hard on a large tree root. "N-no I didn't." Eddie said practically shaking with fear. Henry looked down  
/at Eddie. He bent down and pulled Eddie up to his knees. "I thought we told you to obey us Eds." Eddie closed his eyes as the first punch came in, harder than it had before. "Did I say you could hit him!?" Henry yelled at Vic. "No sorry Henry." Eddie  
/looked at Henry. "M-my mom will be getting worried." Henry smiled at Eddie. "No big deal, we'lljust tell her you went to the carnival." Eddie shook his head, "Bowers please." They laughed. "Bowers please." Belch mocked. "I thought you told us

you were gonna explain gay sex to us at the carnival." Henry said, "One promise you broke." For that Henry lifted up Eddie's shirt and put it over his head, creating a nice cut. Eddie screamed. Eddie tried to scramble out of Henry's arms but all it  
/did was make him grip harder. Henry grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him into the river. Henry pushed Eddie into the freezing cold water and held his head under. "Henry-" Belch said, suddenly aware of Eddie struggling under the water. "Don't tell me  
what to do!" Henry screamed at Belch.

* * *

Richie knocked on his sister's door. "Can I please have the phone?" He yelled. The long chord reached underneath her locked door. "Fine." She said from inside her door. Unlocking her door she handed him the phone. "Hurry." Inside of his locked door he  
called Eddie, expecting it to ring a few times and then Eddie (or maybe his mom) to pick up, instead it was picked up immediately by his mother. "Eddie is that you?" Asked a frantic Ms. Kaspberk. "No, no Ms. Kaspberk it's me, Richie." She sighed loudly,  
"I'm guessing Eddie's over there with you, he left almost an hour and a half ago to refill his meds and he hasn't come back." Eddie looked out his window. _God damnit Eddie_. "Yes of course Ms. K, he's over here with me."  
"That's good, can I talk to him?"  
 _Shit._

"Um, not right now he's in the bathroom. And um we're gonna go see a movie can we call you after?"  
"Of course but make sure he does call me, if he stays the night."  
"Of course Ms. K bye." 


	4. Chapter 4

Richie ran down to the drug store and looked around. There was a single pill on the ground. He started to follow a trail of pills towards the forest. _What the fuck is Eddie doing_ Richie said to himself. He stopped when it came to the woods,  
seeing Henry Bowers car. _Shit shit shit_. He followed the trail of pills until he saw a pile of them along with a bloodstained knife. He picked up the knife, and looked around. "HELP!" Richie started to run towards the source of the voice. He  
stopped in his tracks, once coming to the river. Henry was holding Eddie's head down into the water. Grabbing onto his hair, Henry pulled him up screamed something in his face, then shoved him under neath the water. "Hey! Let him go!" Richie screamed.


End file.
